


That First Kiss

by Glitteredwithstars



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, RIcky and GIna just have spark, Study session turned to make out sesh, make out sesh, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteredwithstars/pseuds/Glitteredwithstars
Summary: Ricky and GIna have their first kiss, and well it's kind of mind blowing.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 14





	That First Kiss

He's the first one to take that step forward. Gina swears she can feel him move the floor, his foot radiating into the ground with each step. Maybe, it was her ears. Pounding so hard and hot, her heart beating so fast she swears she can see it booming out of her chest. 

It feels like with each step something shifts in the air, that the closer he gets the farther away they get from normalcy. Something is about to change and they both feel it. 

Gina desperately tries to move, her legs are aching (screaming to relieve the tension that is built up), but, her brain won't let her. No, she thinks, if you do this, nothing will be the same. Maybe you don't want it to be like always, another voice fights back, but what if it messes everything up, what if it ruins your relationship. It's a silent battle in her mind and she wishes for once she could shut the anxieties up. 

Thankfully he halts his steps, and rocks back on his heels. She can tell he's thinking this over too. Turning over all the possibilities in his mind, his eyebrows are scrunched together and he has his fists into balls- flexing the fingers back and forth between straight and bunched. His eyes are looking just past her, unfocused and lost in wonderment. 

For such a small room, it feels like he's miles away. In reality Gina could take two large steps and be nose to nose to the kid. Instantly the thought scares Gina, how easy it would be if she just had the courage. 

In most battles in life, Gina would be on the front line. Taking charge, diving head first into the unknown. This though, is to close to comfort. Too personal and intimate for her to open herself up like that. 

There's a beat of silence, the only sound emanating being the soft putter of rain outside. Tap, Tap, Tap.

BOOM.

A surge of thunder erupts from outside and a flash of light peeks through the window. Both of them jump back, putting them in the same position they were before. 

It snaps Gina back into reality, making her ultra aware of her surroundings and why she was here in the first place. 

The first thing she surveys is his green and tan bedding, interwoven in a vintage plaid print. It's slightly rumpled from where they had been for the past thirty minutes, there are pages and pages of homework scattered around- some had fallen to the ground from where Gina had hurried off the mattress. 

It all started when Ricky had nudged her in the shoulder with his. They had been sitting side by side on the bed, leaning against his pillows with their legs kicked out. There was the soft sound of music playing in the back, it was too quiet for Gina to make out the lyrics but she hummed along to the beat, scanning the words in front of her. 

She turns at the weight pushed onto her suddenly. "What?", she asks with a slight annoyance in her tone. Throughout their whole study session he had been distracting her. First it was a piece of wadded up line paper thrown at the side of her face, then it was his pen appearing on her paper doodling on the side. He had decided on a rather inappropriate depiction of a certain body part. 

Really Gina wasn't surprised by any of these antics, rather she expected them. Ricky wasn't one to sit and absorb information, he was always buzzing with energy and hardly kept still for any amount of time. 

When she shifts her eyes to him, she can tell it's different this time. His eyes are wide, almost scared and he's staring so deep into hers. She pulls back on instinct, putting a few more inches between their faces. 

"Uhm-." He begins, clearing his throat. 

She watches him with a puzzled expression. "Why so serious all the sudden? Did you get back with Nini." Gina jokes, trying to lighten the sudden turn in mood. 

She knows that's it's not the answer, they had been broken up since the beginning of last semester. Finals are next week, and then summer break. Both had been on good terms for a while as friends and Ricky had expressed a numerous number of times how much he enjoyed it more this way. 

It's not so suffocating anymore, you know? I feel like we were together for the sake of having someone rather than because we wanted to be. 

He rolls his eyes at her, "Very funny.", he retorts dryly. He clears his throat again and puts his hands together, rubbing them together like he was washing them. He's nervous, Gina thinks. It was a habit that she had picked up on only a month within being friends with him. 

This makes her stomach drop and heart spike with adrenaline.

"Are you dying? Oh my God, Ricky, how long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner-" 

She's cut off with a hand covering her mouth, it's slightly clammy and warm against her skin. Gina resists the urge to bite it. After all her best friend was dying, at least that was her assumption. 

"Stop. No I am not dying." He tells her, a slight laugh in his words letting his hand fall back into his lap. "I just need to say something- and I don't want you to say anything until I'm done okay?" He's serious again, has that same look in his eyes. It's startling because Gina's only seen him this way a number of times, usually when talking about his family. His mother specifically. 

Is he mad at me? She fights the urge to voice her concerns and nods at him to continue. 

"Okay,", he says shaking out his arms and titling his head side to side. 

"So- I like you." 

Duh, Gina thinks. They wouldn't be friends if he didn't. 

"Not- not in the way you're thinking." he says, looking her in the eyes again. 

Oh, oh. 

Gina can feel the flame of heat bloom across her cheeks. It's the words she had been begging to hear from him since last year. Always in her mind was him. In the morning when she woke up, Ricky. When she brushed her teeth, Ricky. At school during a boring exam, Ricky. Stepping into a steaming hot shower, the piercing heat of the water coating her, Ricky. Her head hitting the feather softness of her pillow, Ricky. All the time it was him. Honestly it was embarrassingly desperate. It was the truth though. 

Here, now, right in front of her was everything she had dreamed of, the first thing she thought of in the morning and the last at dusk, and her first instinct is to run. 

"Wh- what?", is the first thing that falls from Gina's lips.

He ignores her words and continues. "I don't really know when I started to feel this way, I guess it's been always... Like I look at you, and the first thing I want to do is grab you and... kiss you." Ricky's stare has averted to the sheets now and she can see the rush of blood that has come to his face, he is red all over and it fills a sense of warmth inside Gina. 

On the other hand she's scared, like out of her mind afraid. It was always a fantasy in her mind, something she yearned for but never would get. Like a kitty spotted in rainbow stripes, that she dreamed about as a little kid. Or shoelaces that were sugary cotton candy, ones that you could pull from your sneakers and eat whenever you were hungry. It was so far away and unreal, but now, suddenly it's not. That scared her more than anything. 

There's silence, and Gina can hear the beginning of a storm outside, the soft pelts of rain hitting his window. She's weighing her next move- whether to pull his face towards hers and smash their lips together or book it out of there and pretend like nothing had happened.

She didn't want things to change. She did, but what if all ended in heart break the way his last relationship did. Sure, he and Nini were friends now, but that took months of healing and they definitely weren't the same as before.

Gina doesn't know when it happened but their noses are touching and she can smell the remnants of the spearmint gum he had been chewing when she got there, mixed with the earthy scent of his fading cologne. It smells of lemon-grass and sandalwood. The one she had bought him for his birthday at the beginning of the year. 

Her chest is bursting, ping pong balls bouncing and hitting each other with unrelenting buzzing. Do it, her mind tells her. Close the gap, you want to. 

Though, her flight kicks in and she's halfway across the room in seconds. 

She grabs her backpack and starts to stuff the papers haphazardly into it, not caring if they're crumpled in the process. Her mind is running a mile a minute, and she's not really aware of her movements until her hand is turning the knob to his door and he calls out. 

"Gina, wait." It's louder than she expected, and firm. She doesn't really have any other option but to turn around and listen to him. 

He doesn't offer anything else, she can see in his eyes that he's searching for the right thing to say, to not scare her off. She wants to ease his worry, tell him that she feels the same way, but she can't. Her tongue is tied and her lips are stitched shut. 

This leads them to now, standing six feet apart, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

After the thunder, and the sudden pump of adrenaline Gina finally works up the courage to look at Ricky.

He's turned away from her, his hands are pushing away his curtains and he's looking out the window, watching the rain fall and splat onto his window and the world. It makes her feel braver somehow that his smothering gaze isn't on her anymore. 

She slowly walks her way behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. Gina releases a deep breath, you can do this, she thinks. 

His muscles jerk and twitch underneath her arm, she can feel the tension present and slowly starts to rub it away. 

Instantly she can feel him relax and lean into her touch. 

Quietly she tells him. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't meant to make you think that I didn't feel the way you do, because I do..." she trails off and waits for him to answer. 

A sense of dread starts to fill in the pit of her stomach when he doesn't answer, the only sound being the blaring silence of what's to happen next. 

There's a pause, and then he turns around, her hand slipping off of his shoulder and down to her side. 

"Really?", is all he says. His face is light and bright, filled with excitement and happiness. It makes Gina's heart swell to double its normal size and her mouth turns up into a smile. 

"Yeah." 

He's so close that Gina can pick out every single one of his eyelashes, can see the peppering of freckles along his nose that fade into his forehead. His eyes are dark, so dark that they almost look black. 

She reaches out her hand and places it upon the side of his face and gently squeezes it, running her thumb along his cheek. He melts into her touch, releasing a sigh and his eyes falling to her lips. 

Ricky's the first one to lean in, his lips ghosting hers. They're not pillowy soft, a little chapped and dry on the edges. God, you are perfect. 

Gina closes the minimal space left and places her lips on his, full and unmistakable. A kiss.

It starts of slow and uncertain. They're easing into it, going with one another's signals and leaning in to that. His hand snakes to her chin and he tilts it upwards an angle that is better fit. 

Gina wraps her arms around his neck, running her hands softly through the hair at the nape of his neck, curling it around her finger repeatedly. Their bodies are meshed togther, almost morphed into one form. Gina can feel the softness of his grey joggers on her bare legs, like the feeling of freshly shaven legs on clean linen. 

Eventually they get the hang of it, their lips are moving in sync- hot breath intermingling with one another's. Suddenly she can feel his tongue prodding at her lips, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and feels his tongue snake in, swirling around her own like wrapping herself in a warm blanket during the winter, but insanely better. 

Is this what feeling was supposed to feel like? 

She knows it's not fair to compare, but she does. Gina thinks back to her first kiss in seventh grade with a boy whose name she can't remember at the moment. It was after school, they had planned this kiss a week before in gym, that was their first mistake. A kiss, to Gina, was supposed to be spontaneous and unexpected. Though, at the time she didn't know. 

They met behind the school in the parking lot that was never used other than a few janitors and subs. They're friends were both behind them, urging the other to go and already do it. Gina was the one to go over to him and plant a kiss on his lips. It was chaste and quick, lasting all but three seconds and then she was running back to her friends red-faced and giggling. 

It was innocent, this on the other hand wasn't. It was the greatest feeling she had felt in a long time. maybe ever. 

Sure she had kissed a couple of guys here and there, at parties or where ever else you do that. Never was it filled with emotion though, that sense of need, of want. 

She gets brave too, and runs her tongue over his, feeling the bumpy texture and sucking on it. There's a soft sigh and Gina smiles into the kiss, feels proud that she got a reaction out of him, made him vulnerable. 

Suddenly he breaks the kiss and Gina let's a groan of protest escape from her mouth. 

"Are you seriously laughing at me?" he asks, peering down at her with a slight smile on his lips, and brows furrowed together like he was "hurt". Gina can barely hear the question though, she's too preoccupied with looking at his kiss swollen lips, redden with the strenuous activity of making out. 

She leans back in and presses her lips to his. "No, never." she says against his, and she can feel him smile underneath her claim. 

He leans back against his window sill and sits on it, pulling her in between his legs. Gina's standing, and she's taller than him now. She likes the feeling of dominance it gives her, so she grabs his jaw and pulls it up to her and dives in for another kiss. 

This one is more needy and passionate. There teeth clank together with recklessness and she grasps the back of his head, raking her fingers through his hair and pulling at the curls. Not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to feel.

His hands have found their way to her hips and pulls them closer to him, flush against his chest. Then he takes his fingers and hooks them around her belt loops playing with the material of her jean shorts. 

Suddenly there's a sharp pang on her bottom lip, it doesn't hurt though, instead a dull and numbing ache. He bites at her lip and holds in between his teeth, letting go with a sudden pop. 

It makes Gina gasp and she has to pull away, the feeling becoming too much. She rests her head against his, letting their labored breath fill the rest of the room. 

"Shit, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." He tells her, taking his forefinger and running it along her lip. There's nothing there, no blood or skin, but he rubs the invisible substance between his fingers. 

"No, you didn't. I just needed a .... second.", she explains between pants of breath. She puts her hand on his chest, and she can feel his heart beating, racing so fast she swears he's going to have a heart attack. 

"I think you need one too." she laughs, pulling away and examining him. His cheeks are flushed and his shirt is rumpled, halfway off his shoulder. He looks beautiful, really. The only word fit to describe him in this state. 

"You look beautiful." He whispers, running his hand along one of her curls, letting it spring back into shape. 

"You too."

He laughs, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks. 

They both lean back in, but are interrupted when the sound of his door opening breaks them apart. 

Instantly Gina backs out of his grip and sits on the bed, legs crossed. Keep it casual. 

The door fully opens, and his dad is revealed on the other side of it. "Just checking in do yo-." 

He stops mid sentence and examines both of them, running his eyes over the room. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asks, though it's clearly written all over his face. 

Yeah, you actually did, Gina thinks but keeps her mouth shut. 

Ricky's the one to answer the question. "Uh- no. We were just... studying." He explains standing up and fixing his shirt, smoothing down the crown of his hair that was standing up. Gina blushes. 

"I was actually about to leave." She announces, standing up and collecting the rest of her homework. 

"Oh, no- I didn't mean it that way." His father says, putting his hands into his pockets. 

"No, really, my mom is making me dinner it should be ready any second." 

She grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulders and turns to Ricky. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?", he asks a sly grin on his face. Gina's glad she's facing the opposite way of his father because she can feel the heat rising to her cheeks and blooming down her chest. 

She just nods a yes and turns on her heels towards the door, to embarrassed to say actual words. 

Ricky's father steps out of the way and says a formal goodbye. Then, she's out the door and headed home. 

The rest of the night her head is light and buzzing and she can't sleep and instead replays the feeling of his lips against her own

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, please let me know what you think! Comments are like breath for me<3


End file.
